


【云炤】暮冬

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018





	【云炤】暮冬

>>>

缙云回来的时候，巫炤正晒着干草，背影看起来还有几分落寞。  
狼王走路快且轻，肉垫踩在地上并未发出任何声响，一般猎物都不会察觉到他的靠近，更何况巫炤不过是个人类，更不可能在未防备的状态下发现他刻意隐藏的脚步声。  
他在接近时化作人形，从背后拥上了巫炤，感觉巫炤微微一颤差点从他怀中逃离后，缙云的手臂继续雷打不动地锢着那柔韧结实的腰，他将下巴抵在伴侣的肩膀上，等巫炤反应过来。  
“我回来了。”

巫炤确实被吓了一跳，但也很快就意识到贴在他身后的人是缙云，男人光裸健美的身躯紧贴着他，让他想要集中精神都显得有点困难。  
“全都弄走了？”巫炤微微侧头，缙云正好在与他亲近，更是伸头亲了亲巫炤的嘴角，举动带着讨好的意味。  
巫炤指的是那些误闯森林的人类，他虽是人类，对立情绪甚至要比缙云这里的狼族还要强烈，缙云知道他受过人类迫害，一村子的人都被屠了，缙云捡到巫炤的时候，他浑身是血，倒在溪边昏迷不醒，跟尸体也没两样。

长时间相处，缙云深知他睚眦必报的性格，也不曾询问过那些屠村的人类最后落了个什么下场，只是虽然他们身居山中，但偶尔难免也会有人类误入其中，巫炤就会变得跟平时都不同，缙云只得带着其他族人去将人类驱逐出去。  
“阿炤，你不要生气。”缙云不擅长哄人，说起人类的语言也不太熟练，他微微松开手臂，去牵巫炤的手，比起哄劝，说话还更像是陈述，平平淡淡的，让人消不去火。

巫炤任着缙云与他十指交缠，他沉默了好一会儿，才轻轻叹了口气道，“我没有生气。”  
巫炤曾经失去过所有，不过是想要守着现在所拥有的一切，只要是他眼里的威胁，自会拼尽全力去清除，缙云却与他不同，这一点上，他们尚未达成共识。  
“不说这个了。”巫炤拍了拍横在自己腰上的手臂，示意缙云松开，他转过身去看那个男人，紧接着就接到了一个黏糊糊的吻，缙云的舌头沿着他的嘴角探入，搂着他亲个不停。  
“......你发情期到了，为何不告知我？”巫炤透过扯着缙云的小辫子来逃离这个吻，他的嘴唇被啃得红润，还要避免缙云直接在露天的场所直接把他办了。  
——兽族可与人类不同，野外交合也不会觉得羞耻。

“你都知道了？”缙云用鼻尖去蹭巫炤的鼻尖，他喜欢以这样的方式表示亲昵，在这期间能够自由拥抱配偶入怀，也能细嗅让人安心的气息，缙云并不觉得焦躁。  
“这方圆十里一只飞禽走兽也没有，我还能猜不出不成？”巫炤似笑非笑地反问，言语间略有夸大，谁都知道狼族对领地标识的重视，更别说缙云还是族里的首领，别说幼小走兽，这几天来他连缙云的族人都未见一个，略作猜想就能推测出现在的情况。  
这下换缙云不说话了，他那双漂亮的眼睛直盯着巫炤不放，巫炤自然明白他在顾虑什么，缙云的发情期他也不是第一次碰见，只是兽族若要解决发情期，那用人类形态是无用的，唯有用原型交合才可度过。

“你该知道我从来都不介意这个。”巫炤拿他没辙，也不知道他这模样是做给谁看，反正到最后该做的还是得做。  
“我知道。”缙云伸手去解他衣服，在巫炤用手来挡着他的时候露出一个有些痞的笑容，分明就是有恃无恐，“反正有你在。”

“......去里边做。”巫炤被他的笑容一晃眼，放弃了抵抗，只是嘴里还不放弃地劝着，他实在不喜欢幕天席地的就开始做这种事，人类教育教会他的东西还是被保留了一部分。  
“没有别的生物会过来的。”缙云去咬巫炤的耳朵，对他来说露天交配从来不是什么问题，也就巫炤不太愿意，但大多数时候都会被他半推半就给办了。

只是现在到底将要入冬，天气逐渐转凉，缙云最后还是抱起配偶回到不远处的巢穴，他们滚作一团，缙云去咬他，巫炤也有样学样地回咬，他虽是人类，某些时候还是将狼族习惯学了个十成十。  
“怎么不用原型？”巫炤被边放松身体边问，紧闭的后穴难耐地捱着入侵者的手指，他抬高臀部，让缙云的手指把那小洞玩得逐渐发出咕啾的水声。

“先做一次。”缙云埋在巫炤的颈侧亲吻，声音听起来闷闷的，狼族向来重视配偶，他也不例外，“直接来你会受不住。”  
巫炤没有应话，他的手指在缙云的辫子上绕着，那是他亲手给缙云扎的小辫子，他从来不觉得自己会受不住，可自从第一次跟兽型的缙云做完以后，他病了一星期，那之后缙云每次与他做都担心重蹈覆辙。  
人类的身体早就适应被侵犯，他在缙云进入之时主动环上对方的颈，纠缠着接吻，熟练地缓解刚被进入时的不适感。

虽然目的确实是先以人形做一次让巫炤去适应，但实际上缙云人形时候的阴茎就非常可观，深色的肉屌没办法完全没入紧致的洞中，随着他的抽送而逐渐被肉穴吞吐着。巫炤攀在他的肩上，本来想调整好姿势让自己好受点，但缙云因为发情期而显得比平时还要急躁，三两下熟练地找到那点，已经干脆将巫炤放倒在地，下身开始用力挺动。  
巫炤瞥他一眼，原是想要开口让他慢些，只是嘴刚一张开，缙云就扣着他的下巴，将拇指深入他的嘴里抵着舌头玩弄，直搅得口腔发出粘腻的水声。巫炤本该觉得不悦，但他向来纵容缙云，也只是微微皱起眉头，随即又被兽族操干的力道弄得浑身发软，连唾液从嘴角流出都没意识到。

发情的人分明就是缙云，巫炤在这样的情潮下还是受到了影响，平时几分禁欲的脸蛋变得情色异常，在缙云低头咬着他的脖子时，巫炤忍不住夹得更紧——他甚至不介意此时落在他喉颈处的是兽类的獠牙。  
快感让人难以忍耐，就算巫炤将自己的一切全交给缙云，他的身体仍然在下意识地逃离过剩的快感，本来的紧致的后穴早在方才一阵肏干中变得又湿又软的，此时已经差不多能够吞入整根深色的肉屌，穴口也被磨得微微红肿起来。  
缙云轻抚着巫炤的后背，这人类的后背敏感，光是爱抚就能让他直不起腰，巫炤刚塌下腰，又不甘示弱地咬上了缙云的喉结，引来一阵阵闷笑，他们的身体完全贴合在一起，这让巫炤觉得安心。

缙云的喉间除了低吼声以外，还夹杂着细微的咕噜声，尚不能用兽形完全占领配偶让他有些难受，但是巫炤又夹得他很舒服，软穴黏糊糊地缠着他的肉棒绞紧吸吮，这种感觉稍稍安抚了他急躁的内心，恨不得立即在对方身下留下自己的标记。  
敏感点被连续操干的感觉让巫炤觉得下半身都不像是他的了，酸麻成一滩，在缙云不留情地操干那个地方时，他连大腿根都是抖的，好像再这样激烈地继续干下去，能活生生把这个人类肏坏掉似的。  
缙云的手掌握着巫炤的脚踝，手指从那环上摩挲而过，又在巫炤被操得身体一颤想把腿抽走时牢牢勾住，让巫炤想走也走不得，狼王仅仅凭借这处就牢牢掌控自己的配偶。  
这铃铛是巫炤的，脚环却是缙云所打磨出来的，巫炤原还想给缙云戴上这东西，到头来这环落他身上去了，他也由着缙云，不曾拆下。此时巫炤因为快感而不断绷紧脚背，双腿正随着缙云的操干而微微晃动着，肉体碰撞的啪啪声因此而混入了铃铛乱颤的声音，让人听得面红耳赤。

巫炤的颈上尽是缙云所留下的吻痕，那狼王现在欲望上头，压着他大进大出的操弄着，连巫炤的肩胛骨都不可避免地被印下好几个齿痕，他咬人的坏习惯是改也改不掉，每次与缙云做完，巫炤身上的痕迹那是叫人无法直视，稍微露出一些皮肤的衣服都掩盖不住性事留下的痕迹。  
有这么一瞬间，巫炤似乎见到了缙云的眼睛已经变成了兽瞳，他知道那兽族肯定是为了他才苦苦压抑不献出原形，这样的珍视对巫炤来说非常受用。  
“缙云......”巫炤被顶得不断闷哼，他伸手抚上缙云的脸，从对方额头流下的汗水浸湿了巫炤的手掌，缙云低头看他，俊美的脸蛋在性事中有种强烈侵略性的性感，巫炤承受着那个男人一波波的撞击，“......不要离开我。”  
缙云的回应则是前所未有的迅猛攻势。

巫炤射得小腹一片黏白，他颤颤巍巍地抬着一边大腿让缙云从侧面进入他，谁知缙云今天都还没出精他就被干成这副模样，要不是巫炤身体还算经得起折腾，也不知道能怎么面对待会的缙云了。  
等到缙云终于射在他体内时，巫炤早就手脚发软瘫在他怀里，只剩肉穴还在贪婪地绞着射精的肉棒，他被精液灌入的感觉弄得身体发颤，顺从地仰头接受缙云略有些粗暴的吻，任对方强势地啜着自己的口腔和舌头。缙云射精时也在持续顶弄着，肉体相撞响亮的啪啪声不绝于耳，对巫炤来说，口舌相缠的啧啧水声也是如此。

巫炤窝在缙云怀里，也是好不容易缓过劲来，他下意识地收缩了满载精液的后穴，这样的举动反而让其中的一些液体被挤了出来，缙云压在他身上，眼睛先显出了兽瞳，随后人形逐渐拉长变大，化为了威风凛凛的雄狼。  
被压在狼王身下的人类睁眼直视对方的兽瞳，他的手在缙云头上轻抚而过，对于自己所触摸到的手感非常满意，看起来并不在意那抵在自己腿上的粗大吓人的野兽肉茎。  
缙云紧盯着自己的配偶，他对人类大部分的了解都源自于巫炤，明明看起来攻击性不比他们兽类，却也柔韧坚强，巫炤一点都不惧怕他的原形，反而主动地环上他，人类柔软的身躯与他的腹部相贴合。  
巫炤的手指用植物碾出的汁液上了色，他喜欢这些，会在巢穴附近种植，缙云总趴在旁边看他将白皙的手指染上别的颜色，多出几分艳丽与情色之感。此时，缙云的舌头正在那些细长漂亮的手指上舔过，狼族湿厚的舌头穿梭在巫炤的指缝，仿佛一不小心就会碰到野兽的獠牙，但巫炤却没有丝毫恐惧，反而因为那样的酥麻感而眯起了眼。

青筋鼓鼓的肉棒此时正昂首挺立地抵在巫炤的腿上，他上手去抚摸缙云的背，摸到了狼王背上的狰狞伤疤，这一举又给蠢蠢欲动的发情期多添了一把柴，巫炤立即就被扑倒在了地上，狼的肉茎在他的腹部磨蹭着沾湿了那片皮肤。  
巫炤主动抬高臀部，露出还在流着白液的肉穴，野兽的呼吸越发粗重，勃发的性器戳着柔软的入口，缙云现在的尺寸比人型的还要大，看着几分吓人，尽管占有配偶的欲望仍在叫嚣，缙云也不敢长驱直入。  
后穴黏糊糊地纳入阴茎的顶端，光是这样就几乎将皱褶撑至透明，肉洞完全被撑开，有些精液被堵在里面，倒是起了润滑的作用。巫炤耐疼，他夹紧兽类的腰，一双修长白皙的大腿几乎就要陷入皮毛中，又吞下一截鸡巴，缙云舔掉他额头溢出的汗水，又去舔那泛红的耳朵尖，只觉肉屌被软湿的地方裹得舒爽，已经忍不住挺动胯部，毛绒绒的蓬松尾巴不时晃来晃去的，暴露了主人现在的情绪。

巫炤推着缙云的胸脯，隔着皮毛就能感觉到结实的肌肉，无论是人形的缙云还是兽形的，身上覆盖的那身肌肉都能彰显出让人无法抵抗的力量感。缙云虽然不知配偶的打算，但也体贴地停下动作，只是肉棒在巫炤的体内微微跳动，泡在盛着淫液的小洞里，巫炤被肉屌撑得满满当当的，缙云还没办法完全停下，鼓动的青筋便不时磨过那一点，让巫炤差点忘了自己想做的。  
巫炤原是想要自己骑着动一会儿，谁知刚要把缙云的东西弄出来，那狼却不满地将他再度按倒，巫炤对上那双兽瞳，轻易地读懂了缙云的眼神，他这腿软得站都没办法站稳，缙云自然不让他瞎折腾。  
刚从体内滑出的肉棒再度被肏到了最深处去，外面还残留着一截进不去的，巫炤的喘息声急促，热烫的肉茎往穴里的软肉碾磨，叫巫炤舒服得后穴直收缩，只得揪着缙云的毛，想做什么是一点也不记得了。

巫炤的长发散落，后穴被肏得不断发出咕啾咕啾的水声，混着精液的淫水被摩擦成白色的水沫，挂在他那被蹂躏得红肿外翻的小洞上，淫糜不堪，却又让侵入者更加难以自制。  
兽形的缙云要比人形的他操弄得更加深，且抽插的速度更加快，巫炤用力地咬着自己的手背，却还活生生地让对方给操哭了。缙云耸动着有力的腰，同样有力的后腿配合着打桩似的抽插，每次插入都直直操到最深处去，巫炤好不容易得到的片刻歇息，就是缙云将他翻过身换了个姿势继续肏的时候，也只有那么短暂的时间，随后再次挺入抽插后弄得比之前还要过分。  
巫炤匍匐于雄狼的身下，如同被驯服的雌兽般与野兽交合着，缙云每次抽插都将之前的精液带出，交合处弄得泥泞不堪，那些淫液随着又深又狠的操干中被带出，打湿了缙云下腹的皮毛，将毛发都沾粘成一片。  
人类的呻吟声哼哼唧唧的，听起来像是极力忍耐却受不住这种又疼又爽的感觉，缙云看他这模样，心里喜欢得紧，下手更加没轻没重，两颗囊袋随着他的抽送不断拍打着巫炤的臀部，竟是想将那些吞不下的部分再往里送一送。  
哪怕缙云再小心，野兽的利爪终究会弄伤巫炤，他的爪子在人类白皙的皮肤上留下鲜红的血痕，巫炤身上还有些尚未淡去的旧疤，对新的伤害却是习以为常，任着缙云舔的伤口，他的身体因为这样的刺激而抖个不停。野兽依然用力地耸动着腰部，朝着被肏得软糜的肉洞狂捣，巫炤的手揪紧兽皮，身体下意识地恐惧被操得如此之深，缙云却是毫不留情地次次操到最深处去，快感强烈又磨人。

缙云咬在巫炤的后颈上，不算用力，始终还是破了皮，被落下了标记，血腥味渗出，缙云便一点一点舔掉，跟兽类做爱最遭罪的还不是这些，巫炤深知这点，接下来的事才是真正难捱。兽类可跟人类不同，缙云的原形怎么说也都是狼，物种特性不可违背，当缙云将他压在身下成结时，巫炤早已被他做得失神了。  
狼族成结射精的时间长达半个小时，那结牢牢卡着巫炤，不让他有任何机会逃离这强迫受孕般的行为，一股一股的精液被灌入他的体内，又酸又涨却也只能全部承受。巫炤疼得全身都是冷汗，同时伴随着的还有前列腺被死死抵住磨蹭的快感，一下天堂一下地狱，折磨得很。巫炤的腹部被精液灌得发胀，他又不是真正的雌狼，作为人类承受这样的事情实在有些太过，缙云虽是舒服得精神振奋，但是每次看到配偶被这般折磨的样子还是疼惜地直用舌头去舔舐对方，企图帮助巫炤分散注意力。  
等到缙云的结消下去时，巫炤的呻吟声都是哑的，他的嘴唇被自己咬出了一个口子，此时血沿着唇纹晕开，那点疼痛对巫炤来说又算不得什么，他趴在缙云身下，喘息的力气都没有了，身体因为极度的快感和难受而颤栗着。  
压在他背上的狼刚把肉棒抽出去发出啵的一声，那些堵在巫炤后穴里的精液便争先恐后地涌出来，沿着大腿根部流下，弄得一片湿粘，他的下身仿佛失去了知觉，一下软倒在兽皮堆里，被操得合不拢的肉穴不断流出稠白液体，看来不被抱去清理是没办法完全弄出来。  
缙云将他拢到怀里仔细端详时，巫炤早被弄得狼狈不堪，他脸上的汗水和泪水混在了一起，长发贴在颈上，黏在嘴角上，对于自己现在的模样未曾有所察觉，次次做完后都是如此。还没恢复成人形的缙云俯下头去舔巫炤的脸，巫炤慵懒地窝在大狼的怀里一动也不想动，在缙云一直用鼻尖去拱他的侧脸时才睁眼看看，他不想再来一次，不过如果是缙云要求的话，也并无不可。  
发情期还将持续一个月，接下来巫炤还有得受了，这不过是个开始。

 

——FIN。


End file.
